Conduit 2
Conduit 2 is a sci-fi first-person shooter game being developed by High Voltage Software and to be published by SEGA. It is the sequel to 2009's The Conduit. On March 29th, Nintendo Power confirmed that Conduit 2 was set for release on Fall 2010, exclusive to the Wii. SEGA Unveils Conduit 2 For Wii, First Screens You will be playing as Michael Ford again.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 On September 3rd, High Voltage stated that the release was to be pushed to early 2011. Conduit 2 hits delay coming in 2011 Gameplay Because the story in the original wasn't too immersive, HVS has hired a new writer experienced in video games who worked on Prey.E3: The Conduit 2 Gaming Age Ford also is more talkative in this game. This decision was made because the developer thought that Ford's taciturn nature in the first game prevented his personality to show.The Conduit 2 Eyes-On Impressions: Re-Rigging the Adventure. Conduit 2 is seeing a heavy amount of gameplay change to improve on the gameplay from the first game. High Voltage Software is changing the way levels flow, making them less predictable and straightforward. The environments are larger and will offer more tactical freedom and give players a chance to explore. There are branching levels that will offer multiple paths for the player to take, and each path will offer different gameplay experiences. The ability to sprint has been added, as well as vehicles, which can be used in some levels, involving firing from them.The Conduit 2 Eyes-On Impressions: Re-Rigging the Adventure. There is now a bigger emphasis on cover. The enemies, as well as the player, can flip and knock over things like tables and filing cabinets for makeshift cover. If there is no cover, enemies have been seen to twist their body to avoid fire from the player. The enemies possess different weapons, unlike in The Conduit, where an enemy type only had one weapon. The enemy AI behavior also changes depending on which weapon they have. For example, a foe with a shotgun will attempt to run up to Ford to shoot him at close range, while a foe with a rifle will hang back and shoot from afar.Gamespot Conduit 2 impressions Players will have many options to modify their character's appearance. They will be able to choose from different suit loadouts, similar to a class, each with their own attributes. Currency can be gained to unlock suit upgrades, armor, and more that hasn't been revealed. The suit loadouts can change gameplay style and must be chosen tactically, for example, one might make you move slow, but it will have a lot of defense. From the loadout you will be able to choose the weapons and suit upgrades, which act as perks. The suit upgrades are similar to the perk system in the Call of Duty series, except upgrades can be unlocked in the single player mode as well. Gaming Union E3 2010: Conduit 2 Preview. There are at least 30 suit options. Suit options affect character appearance and also add abilities to the character. Some suits are the stealth suit, which makes you invisible on radar, and the Tank suit which lets a character carry up to two heavy weapons at a time instead of only one.Gamezone Conduit 2 E3 preview. This new class system can be used in single player, as well as in multiplayer. In the beginning of a level, a player can choose his loadout weapons and customize his appearance with different helmets and color schemes. High Voltage, for now, has decided “to have one primary suit slot and three secondary slots where you can equip upgrades, but that may change in the final game.”The Conduit 2 sur Wii : plus d'infos et premières images Conduit 2 will support Wii MotionPlus for enhanced precision control and better tracking, but it is not required to play the game.SEGA America Blog | Conduit 2 to Support Wii MotionPlus Conduit 2 has now been confirmed to have Classic Controller and Classic Controller Pro support. Mainly to compete with GoldenEye 007 Wii and to please people who like dual analog better. Conduit 2 hits delay coming in 2011 Campaign Plot After Michael Ford exits one of the conduits from The Trust Base, he spawns in a big oil derrick off the coast of Florida, near the Bermuda Triangle.Conduit 2 level with Boss! Ford lands on all fours. As he stands up, one of the workers tries to shoot him with what appears to be a USP45 pistol, but Michael disarms and takes him down. Another worker throws a wrench at him, but Ford catches it, and throws it back, which hits the worker, and knocks him over the edge of the derrick. Ford then picks up the pistol that the first worker had. All the people there are hostile to Ford and try to kill him. As Ford makes his way through the derrick, he encounters a Leviathan, a giant sea serpent. After the boss fight with the Leviathan, Ford ends up going down with the creature deep into the ocean to the lost city of Atlantis, which serves as a hub area where the player is given new missions to take on. Just as John Adams was secretly controlling the United States throughout many centuries, there are other aliens around the world who control other countries. Now that Adams plans to take over the whole world, Ford plans on asking these other aliens for help. Therefore, through the game, Micheal Ford will travel to many locations around the world. Atlantis, which is also the ship the Drudge used to get to Earth Joystiq Conduit 2 preview., will serve as a hub world, in which there are portals leading to the places he has to go to. Some of these places include Washington, D.C, Siberia, Agartha, and the Lost City of Z. Multiplayer Just like its predcessor, Conduit 2's multiplayer mode will be playable online through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, up to 12 players can play competitive. The new HUD in multiplayer looks similar to Halo 3's HUD. It will also support the Headbanger headset for voice chat, which is planned to be released around the same time as Conduit 2.Headbanger Headset Revealed for Wiiit will still have wii speak support . Players will be able to voice chat with friends and rivalsTanooki Conduit 2 E3 Impressions.it also has a 2-4 player split-screen versus mode and wii motion-plus support althogh it is said that it should not give a massive advantage. The game will not feature weapon sets like those of the original. Instead, players will use the weapons from their custom loadouts by purchasing weapons from an in-game store using points they earn while playing. When you start a map you have two custom classes to pick from and there will be a map rotation where players will pick from 2 maps to prevent everyone from voting for the same maps over and over again. The weapons will also be upgradable, and will have secondary fire. Team Invasion Up to four people (offline or online) can play in a new co-op mode which will let players face unique challenges and fight against waves of enemies. The enemies drop coins, which can be used in the in-game store. Very similar to Call of Duty's Nazi Zombies. Ally System The Ally system is a new feature in the game. Very similair to the Rival System in Metroid Prime Hunters, in the Ally system a player can flag another player in the lobby and if they accept the invitation they will be added to your friends list (up to 96 friends) and you can find them online without having to exchange Friend codes. Friend codes are still usable in the game, however.Screw Attack Interview with Bill Sullivan. Weapons All weapons from The Conduit will be included, some of them with a secondary function, as well as seven new weapons.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 Each gun from The Conduit has been tweaked to some degree, and either an alternate fire or the ability to aim down the iron sights has been added Gaming Union E3 2010: Conduit 2 Preview. It is also rumored that the AK6 rifle will be used. Conventional Weapons * USP45 (Pistol) * SCAR (Assault Rifle) * MP5KA4 (Sub-machine gun) * SPAS-12 (Shotgun) * SMAW (Rocket launcher) Drudge Weapons * Warp Pistol * Shrieker * Hive Cannon * Strike Rifle Trust Weapons *TPC Launcher *Deatomizer Mk4 *Carbonizer Mk16 Prototype Weapons * Striker *HVS45 *Deatomizer Mk9 Grenades * Fragmentation grenade * Radiation grenade * Flash grenade Unclassifed Weapons *Vortex Cannon *Deployable Turret *Phase Rifle *AR-C EclipseE310: Conduit 2 Definitely lookin’ good Marketing High Voltage Software and Sega ran a sweepstakes whose winners will get their faces shown on Missing person fliers or Wanted posters on the game. Lucky winners will win a free copy of Conduit 2 (This offer is exclusive to residents of the USA and Canada excluding Québec).Conduit 2 Sweepstakes- Put Your Face in Our Game! The contest is officially over, but the winners are yet to be revealed. Sega has said that is might be released on November 2nd 2010, but because of recent layoffs with High Voltage Software, the release date is now sometime in Q1 2011. In E3 interviews, Hight Voltage representatives said that a demo was possible, but unlikely, as it has only been done once before, with Monster Hunter Tri. Gallery 0000270024.jpg|The poster of Conduit 2, we can see the leviathan being attacked by soldier 0000270086.jpg|A new enemy on the right theconduit2onmscan1.jpg|First page of the exclusive preview theconduit2onmscan2.jpg|Second page theconduit2onmscan3.jpg|Last page NP (1).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 1 NP (2).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 2 NP (3).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 3 NP (4).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 4 NP (5).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 5 NP (6).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 6 NP (7).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 7 NP (8).jpg|The Conduit 2 Nintendo Power Article Page 8 Conduit 2 SPAS12.jpg 610026772.png Jflsdajfdfwsdfasdf.jpg E3 2010 Conduit 2 - Multiplayer Gameplay off-screen 001 0001.jpg Conduit 2 deatomizer (1).jpg Conduit2 boxart.jpg The-conduit-2-20100415105252907 640w.jpg Screeeen.jpg City of z.jpg Vortexcannon.jpg References Category:Main Article Hierarchy Category:Wii Category:Conduit 2